Twists and Turns
by Tommy Koopa
Summary: This follows what would happen if no one had been harmed by the college portal accident.


What would happen if no one got hit by the ecto beam in the portal accident? This story will follow when happens without that key part to the storyline. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapter One: Setting the Scene

A blue skinned, red eyed ghost in purple robes, with lots of gears and watches, with a scar on his left eye, Clockwork, is floating in front of a time viewing device. He turns around to face you.

"Hello there," said Clockwork, "Are you here for the lesson on minor changes to the timeline? Very good. Let's start in 1987 Wisconsin."

A man in an orange jumpsuit with a white lab coat with long black hair and bluish eyes, twenty year old Jack Fenton, is standing in a lab room with a woman in a lab coat with curly brown hair and violet eyes, twenty year old Maddie Smith, and a man with spiked black hair and blue eyes, twenty year old Vlad Masters.

"I'm telling you Jack, it won't work," said Vlad as he observed a metal ring on a table.

"Bogus V-Man, it totally will!" ensured Jack.

"Jack, did you remember the ecto purifier?" asked Maddie as she checked a list.

"On it!" said Jack as he reached for some diet cola on a shelf.

"Time out!" said Clockwork as he appeared in the room. He replaced the diet cola with ecto purifier.

"Time in!" said Clockwork as he left.

Jack poured the ecto purifier into a box like object on the floor, attached by tubes to the proto portal.

"Jack, these calculations aren't correct," realized Maddie at the last minute.

"Bonsai!" shouted Jack as he activated the portal with a remote.

The portal fired to life as Vlad was looking directly at it. A swirling green void appeared in the portal.

"My word Jack, it worked!" said Vlad, excited.

"I told you, V-Man!" bragged Jack.

"We should go get Professor Don," said Vlad. The three of them left to get their professor.

Washington, D.C., The White House, 1991

President George H.W. Bush is talking to an audience while Vlad, Jack, and Maddie are sitting behind him.

Vlad is now dressed in a black suit while Jack and Maddie are dressed in orange and blue jumpsuits. With Vlad is an orange haired woman with green eyes, wearing a blue suit and skirt with a red tie, this is May Masters, Vlad's wife. Maddie is currently pregnant with her and Jack's first child.

"My fellow Americans," announced the president, "Less than two years ago physical proof of ghosts was brought to government attention. Within those two years research has been put into these ghosts and has proved them to be a threat. That is why today I am proud to introduce the United States' government's new ghost hunting group, the Guys in White."

Amity Park, Illinois, 1993

Jack, Maddie, Vlad, and May are scouting areas across the country for and area with a weak barrier between the human and ghost worlds. Their search has brought them to a red, brick building. Maddie is pregnant with her and Jack's second child and May is pregnant with her and Vlad's first.

"The sensor indicates that this would be the best place to set up our ghost portal," said Maddie.

"Great!" said Jack, "Let's go!"

"It is very convenient that that house is for sale, and the one to the left of it," said Vlad.

"I would theorize that ghosts have appeared in those houses, thus causing no one to want to live there," said May.

"Let's go see if we can get those houses," said Maddie.

Green Bay, Wisconsin, 1993

Maddie is sitting consoling her two year old daughter, Jazz Fenton, after she heard about the move.

"It's not fair Mommy!" said Jazz, "First you and Daddy decide to have another baby delivered, then you make us move, I'll have to leave all of my friends."

"Dear, I'm sorry, but our jobs are forcing us to do this," said Maddie, "You could always get your friends addresses so you can send letters when you learn how to write."

"I guess," said Jazz, "But I'll still never see them again."

"Sure you will, we can always visit," said Maddie.

"Really?" asked Jazz.

"Really," said Maddie.

"Ok, I guess I feel better now," said Jazz.

"Good," said Maddie as she left, "Good night, sweetie."

"Good night," said Jazz. Maddie left and Jazz muttered, "Maybe now the baby will be delivered here instead of our new house."

A pair of red eyes had been listening to the entire conversation. The owner laughed silently and evilly and faded away.

Amity Park, Illinois, 2007

A girl with black hair in a topknot with violet eyes, wearing a black and green plaid skirt, purple stockings, black boots, a black sleeveless top with a purple circle on it, a black chocker, and black bracelets, fourteen year old Sam Manson, snapped a picture of a large portal in a lab. In front of the portal was a boy with black hair, blue eyes, wearing blue pants, red shoes, a short sleeved white shit with red collars and a red circle on it, fourteen year old Danny Fenton, was holding a white and black jumpsuit.

"Ok, I showed you the portal. Now can get out of here, my parents can be back any minute," said Danny, "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."

"Come on Danny, a ghost zone," said Sam, "Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!"

You know, you're right," said Danny, "Who knows what sorts of awesome, super cool things are on the other side of that portal."

"Well if you're going, so am I," said a girl with long red hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple skirt, blue shoes, and a white short sleeved shit with green sleeves, a green ring at the bottom, and green collar, fourteen year old Alice Masters. She grabbed a blue and white jumpsuit off the rack. They put the jumpsuits on.

"Hang on," said Sam as she ripped the Jack Fenton face emblems off their chests, "You guys can't go walking around with those on your chests."

The two walked into the portal and Danny's hand hit a green on button on the side of it.

"Fumble fingers," said Alice before the blast hit them, making them scream.

When they wobbled out and looked completely different. Danny now had white hair and green eyes and was wearing a black and white jumpsuit. Alice now had green hair, red eyes, and pure white skin and was wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit.

Sam caught Danny and a boy with spiky black hair, green eyes, wearing a red short sleeved shirt, blue pants, and black shoes, fourteen year old James Masters, caught Alice. The only problem was that Danny and Alice phased out of their hands.

"What happened to them?" asked an African American boy with black hair and teal eyes, wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, olive green pants, brown boots, and a red beret, fourteen year old Tucker Foley.

"They just passed through you like ghosts," said a girl with black hair in a ponytail that fell in her face and blue eyes, wearing a blue hoodie, red shorts, blue shoes, and a red hat, twelve year old Dani Masters.

"I think that may be what happened, Dani," said Sam, "We may have just killed them!"

They transformed back to human and James said, "Or half killed them."

"What happened?" asked Danny.

"Something tells me it's very confusing," said Alice.

The group spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what happened.

"The scene is set," says Clockwork.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Since it was probably forgotten why, Clockwork was there at the end because this chapter took place with him watching it with you. I'll stop that for the rest of the chapters.

Read and review!


End file.
